


Couvade

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nesting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : klaine 27<br/>> 27. “I’m pregnant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couvade

“I’m pregnant.”

That gets Blaine’s attention. “Beg your pardon?”

“There is no other explanation,” Kurt says, showing his pants, tight around his belly. “Rachel is pregnant, I managed to copy it, and I’m couvading.”

Blaine bites on his lower lip and stands up to get closer to Kurt. Standing behind him, he puts his hands on top of Kurt’s on his belly.

“You could be … couvading, as you put it so elegantly,” he chooses to say, diplomatically, “or the dry cleaner didn’t give you your pants.”

“Which one is more likely, Blaine?” Kurt asks, and maybe there is something about that Couvade theory because this doesn’t call for so much irritability.

But a quick glance down is all Blaine needs. “Well, since I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t buy Old Navy pants if they were the only retail store standing during an Apocalypse …”

He can’t even get to the end of his sentence that the pants are flying across the room, and Kurt looks disgusted.

Blaine wraps his arms around him. “Snob,” he says softly with a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

“Nothing wrong with having standards,” Kurt replies, but he leans back against Blaine and into his embrace.

Blaine hums. “Now, about you being pregnant,” he says, sliding his hands over Kurt’s perfectly toned belly, “want to see if we can challenge biology?”

Kurt tenses before pressing his ass against Blaine’s front. “I’m always … up, for a challenge.”


End file.
